Déchéance
by Klywen
Summary: "Malheureusement pour elle, le bonheur a une fin. Toujours. Parfois rapidement. Et, abonnée à la malchance, c'était son cas. Et on lui proposa un joint. Elle n'avait jamais touché à ce genre de drogue. Et, avide d'oublier, avide de se laisser emporter, elle accepta. Pauvre petite idiote qu'elle était, elle dit "oui". Elle les enchaîna, cette fois-là." OS, UA.


_Et voici un nouvel OS. Je ne garantis pas sa qualité, je l'ai écrit entre le goûter et le dîner. Les seuls personnages de J.K. Rowling utilisés sont Hermione et Draco, mais il n'y aucune romance entre eux. Donc n'ayez crainte si vous n'êtes pas fan de ce pairing. Ce n'était pas vraiment le but de cet OS, d'écrire une romance, donc je ne l'ai pas fait._

_N'hésitez pas à me signaler mes fautes, d'orthographe ou de syntaxe._

_Bonne lecture & have fun._

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages utilisés appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

La drogue, c'est dangereux. C'est vicieux. C'est mal. Tout le monde le sait. Tous les jeunes le savent. On en devient dépend, ça fout en l'air leur vie, ils ne sont pas plus conscients de leurs actes. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est bon. Pouvoir oublier le monde alentour, les problèmes, leurs problèmes. Certains n'auront commencer que pour se donner un genre, d'autres pour montrer leur détresse et d'autres encore dans l'unique but d'oublier, qu'importe si quelqu'un le voit et le comprend.

Elle, si elle a commencé, c'était surtout pour se donner un genre. Mais aussi pour montrer sa détresse, montrer qu'elle aussi pouvait avoir mal. Qu'elle aussi avait des sentiments, et que non, décidément, ça n'allait pas, ça n'allait plus. Elle était un peu la paria du lycée, vous savez. Celle qui est mise à côté, pour quelque raison que ce soit. Dans son cas, c'était à cause de son intelligence et de son avidité de tout connaître. Est-ce vraiment mal de vouloir être en possession du plus grand savoir possible ? Était-ce vraiment un crime de ne pas privilégier ses relations face à la connaissance alors que cette dernière pourra lui être bien plus utile ?

Mais il ne faut pas croire que la jeune fille ne voulait pas d'amis. Elle en aurait bien voulu. Mais il fallait pour cela qu'on l'accepte avec ses défauts. Et peut-être ses qualités. Finalement, à la fin du collège, elle s'était fait des amies. Qui l'acceptaient comme elle était, même. Ne cherchant pas à la changer, à lui arracher ce livre des mains. Et l'ancienne solitaire avait été heureuse. Maintenant, elle aussi pouvait faire des sorties, des soirées, profiter. Danser, chanter, délirer, rire, même se moquer de ceux qui les dépréciaient.

Et la brunette avait commencé à délaisser ses livres. Pas au point de les abandonner, elle ne pourrait pas. Mais elle découvrit le sens du mot amitié, elle apprit que les mythes qui l'entourait n'étaient finalement pas si mystiques et étaient réels. Et cela l'avait fait sourire. Elle souriait beaucoup maintenant. Elle était entourée de ses amies, et tant pis pour les autres.

Malheureusement pour elle, le bonheur a une fin. Toujours. Parfois rapidement. Et, abonnée à la malchance, c'était son cas. Elle découvrit le secret de son père, sa trahison. Elle n'osait en parler à d'autres, elle n'aimait guère se confier, préférant rire, et craignait toujours que quelqu'un vienne à utiliser ses secrets contre elle, pour l'humilier. Néanmoins elle en parla à quelqu'un, une amie. Vaguement. Une seule fois. Et ne lui en parla plus jamais, préférant faire comme si rien n'était vrai. Laisser loin d'elle la réalité sur son père, préférant oublier. Mais, grâce à la technologie, elle put se confier. Un gars de sa classe. Elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment parler d'ailleurs. Mais de simples questions sur les cours sur Facebook découlèrent des confidences, parfois jusque tard le soir. Elle s'y attacha et, comme celui-ci se confiait, elle décida de lui dire son secret. Le secret de son père. Ce qui la rongeait, alors que cela ne la concernait pas directement. Son père trompait sa mère. Et ça lui faisait mal de le savoir. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de surveiller les messages échangés entre son géniteur et sa maîtresse, et ça lui faisait mal. Ils en parlèrent d'autres fois, de temps à autre. Et même s'il semblait l'apprécier comme amie, il ne lui parlait jamais en premier.

Le temps passa. Elle entra en première, des résultats toujours brillants. Par période, elle parlait encore beaucoup avec le garçon. Mais seulement par période. Sans jamais dépasser le stade de l'amitié. Cela lui faisait mal, aussi. Mais moins. Car de lui, elle avait toujours su à quoi s'en tenir. Il ne l'avait jamais fait espérer. Enfin un peu. Juste un peu. Il l'avait appelé « bébé », une fois, puis d'autres. Lui ne les prenait sûrement pas au sérieux, ces surnoms. La jeune fille s'y était attachée. Encore une fois. Ils ne parlaient plus du secret, alors qu'elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir pleurer une fois. Elle l'avait déjà fait. Quelques larmes. Elle n'aimait pas s'épancher. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de rêver de pouvoir se jeter dans ses bras et pleurer, encore, toujours, jusqu'à la déshydratation. Jamais elle ne le fit cependant. Elle n'osait pas, et ils ne se parlaient plus. Même avec Facebook, ils s'étaient perdus de vue. Plus de confidences, plus de personne à qui en parler quand elle découvrait un nouveau message entre son père et sa salope. Elle la nommait comme ça, alors qu'elle ne la connaissait pas. C'était irrespectueux, mais la brunette ne voulait même pas l'appeler autrement. Cette femme ne le méritait pas.

Un jour, ses amies furent invitées à une fête. Une grande fête. Qui réunissait énormément de gens : l'ami de l'ami de l'ami du cousin par exemple. Elle, pauvre brunette, n'avait pas été invitée. Mais elle s'était un peu éloignée de ses amies. Ne faisant que rigoler avec elles. Ne leur racontant encore moins qu'avant sa vie. Mais elle y alla aussi à cette soirée. Comme tout le monde. Et on lui proposa un joint. Elle n'avait jamais touché à ce genre de drogue. Et sa seule expérience avec l'alcool, c'était en troisième. Du passoa. Qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé bon d'ailleurs. Mais là, elle était tentée, la brunette. Cette personne lui proposait un remède, un truc qui lui permettrait de s'éclater. Pour de vrai, pour une fois, depuis quelques temps. Et, avide d'oublier, avide de se laisser emporter, elle accepta. Pauvre petite idiote qu'elle était, elle dit « oui ». Elle les enchaîna, cette fois-là. Elle n'était jamais assez déconnectée, ça ne lui suffisait plus. Elle tenta l'alcool. C'était dégueulasse. Mais, couplé au joint, la jeune fille était enfin défoncée.

Le lendemain, les souvenirs se faisaient épars à partir du verre d'alcool. Mais les cheveux blonds qu'elle avait repéré, ce regard acier qui l'avait transpercée, elle s'en souvenait. Il était là, lui aussi. Comme tout le monde. Mais il n'était pas venu la voir. Il se complaisait peut-être à la regarder dans sa déchéance. La fille qui avait si peu d'amis, la fille un peu paumée, était ivre et droguée. Amusant, non ? Elle fut invitée à d'autres soirées. Jamais plus elle ne vit le garçon qui avait été son confident, peut-être son meilleur ami, le seul mec qui lui avait offert son amitié. Elle avait osé espérer plus, mais jamais trop. A chaque fête, elle augmentait ses doses. D'alcool, de joints, de cocaïne au bout d'un moment aussi. Ses résultats chutèrent. Mais ils restèrent bons, plus qu'une grande majorité. Et ses parents associèrent donc cette chute avec la difficulté qui croissait. Sa mère ne se doutait de rien, son père non plus. Et quand elle leur parlait, ensemble ou seule à seul, elle avait des regrets, des remords. Elle devrait leur avouer. Mais elle n'osait le faire, lâche. Son imagination lui représentait déjà le regard rempli de larmes de sa mère, sous le choc, apprenant sans détour que son mari depuis vingt ans la trompait. Depuis le début de leur mariage. Toujours. Le regard rempli de haine de son père, ou peut-être de surprise. Mais la jeune fille craignait qu'il s'emporte et devienne violent. Alors elle se taisait, se confiant encore moins à ses amies, se refermant sur elle-même, oubliant avec les drogues et l'alcool.

Elle eut son bac de justesse. Elle avait passé ses épreuves un peu shootée, ayant fait la fête à la place de réviser. Ses parents lui firent remarquer leur déception. Et tandis qu'elle s'excusait à sa mère, elle insultait son père. Elle le traita de salopard, de connard, sans dire pourquoi. Elle tenait trop à ce si faible équilibre familial pour tout faire foirer. Elle tenait trop à cette mystique famille parfaite, sans secrets, sans problèmes, qu'amour et tendresse. Mais la vie, c'est une saloperie. Ça nous fait goûter le bonheur et ça nous l'enlève quand on est bien. Ça joue avec nos sentiments, ça s'amuse à nous faire chialer, à nous faire mal. Et elle, la pauvre brunette, la fille aux rêves brisés, aux idéaux utopiques et envolés, avait mal. Elle avait souffert. Pas autant que d'autres. Mais tout de même. Les nerfs lâchèrent, sûrement. Elle prit sa mère dans ses bras, s'excusant sans cesse, répétant des « pardon, maman, pardon, je suis tellement désolée, pardon ». Et elle hurla, cria, beugla ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Ce secret si bien gardé qu'elle avait si peu confier. Son père était un connard, son père était allé voir ailleurs. Son père planifiait de quitter sa femme à la majorité de leur fille. La douleur qui apparut dans les yeux maternels lui arrachèrent le cœur, le piétinant pour la forme, le déchiquetant pour le plaisir.

Alors la brunette avait fui, alternant marche et course dans la rue. Ses cheveux collant à sa tête et à sa nuque à cause de la chaleur. Pour fêter la fin du baccalauréat, une fête avait été organisée. Encore. Elle y alla. Comme d'habitude. Retrouva ses compagnons de déchéance. Toujours les mêmes. Sauf cette fois-ci. Il était là, le gars. Il était là, les regardant indifféremment. Puis il partit, les laissant boire et fumer, rire et pleurer, se droguer pour oublier. Et plus que les autres fois, plus que jamais, elle aurait aimer pouvoir se confier à lui. Lui qui savait tout. Sauf s'il avait oublié. S'il l'avait oublié elle et ses secrets, si peu mais si lourds. Sûrement. Et elle augmenta les doses. Elle avait mal, elle respirait mal, sa tête la lancinait, la musique résonnait et bourdonnait à l'intérieur. Les paroles et les cris ne formaient qu'une bouillie auditive, pendant qu'elle descendait les verres les uns après les autres, dégoûtée du goût abject, mais sans s'arrêter, sans regarder ce qu'elle buvait. Sniffant sa merde blanche, sniffant la poudre magique d'oubliette. Et sûrement ce fut la fois de trop. Bourrée, droguée, complètement à l'ouest, la brunette s'endormit.

Pour toujours. Elle n'était ni la première, ni la dernière. Le refuge qu'avait été la drogue était devenu peu à peu sa forteresse. Elle les regardait de haut quand ils la dénigraient, elle faisait comme si rien ne la touchait. Mais elle était dans son donjon, veillée par le dragon de ses vices.

Au moins n'avait-elle plus mal, n'était-elle plus obligée de se réconforter dans la boisson et la drogue. Son nom fit la une des journaux. Morte d'overdose à presque 18 ans, Hermione Granger avait chuté de son immense tour de connaissances pour plonger dans l'abysse de l'oubli.

* * *

_Je vous l'accorde, niveau joyeux on peut faire mieux. Mais j'étais d'humeur maussade, j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose de triste donc voici le résultat. L'idée d'adultère me vient de "La couleur de l'Hiver", par EveJHoang. Pour ce qui est de l'excès (drogue ou alcool), d'une j'avais envie d'écrire dessus, c'est un sujet d'actualité dirons-nous. Et une fiction Naruto que j'avais lu, parlant de la déchéance d'un groupe de jeunes jusqu'à la mort de l'un, m'avait donné une autre fois d'écrire sur ce sujet-là également._

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. :)_

_Klywen._


End file.
